(Two-shot) ¡Problemas con el chocolate! (Parte 1)
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Especial san valentín! Un Two-Shot sobre las chicas (Misty, May,Dawn, Iris, Mairin y Korrina) que quieren preparar chocolate para este día pero las cosas salen mal. ¿Quieres saber como lo resolverán? [Muchas parejas]


¡Hola a todos! ya vine con el two-shot especial para San Valentín, de muchas parejas de pokémon, hace mucho que no usaba a más de tres personajes en una misma escena, perdonen si algunas tienen más protagonismo que otras.

En fin, disfruten esto, es por diversión, ¡Feliz San valentín! y que se jodan las recetas xDD

 **¡Problemas con el chocolate!**

 ** _Parte 1_**

— ¡Hija, ya regresé!

Los pasos producidos por los tacones de su única hija se escucharon descender por la escalera a toda prisa. En cuando la joven se asomó en la habitación lo primero que hiso fue revisar las bolsas de la compra, se cercioró de que todo estaba ahí.

—Gracias mamá.

— ¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó al notar lo arreglada que estaba su hija.

—Sí, pronto será San Valentín y las chicas me pidieron ayuda con sus chocolates—La chica sonrió mientras tomaba los ingredientes para la preparación, los hecho en una bolsa y la hecho a su hombro. —Así que me voy~

— ¿A casa de quién?

—De Mairin.

—Ya, no regreses muy tarde—Se despidió.

La puerta se cerró y un _adiós_ se escuchó fuera.

—Tiene prisa…

—Entonces… ¿Tanto te molesto? — De cabello rojizo, ojos grandes de un bello tono rojo carmesí y piel clara, muy atractiva a la vista de muchos, no por nada le decían " _The Queen_ " en su clase, se mostraba ofendida.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que no! —La risa de su hermana le dejo en claro que solo era una broma, hiso un puchero.

—Sé que quieren hacerlo solas, —Tomo una pausa para buscar con su mirada su cartera— de todas formas tengo una sesión de fotos.

— ¿Hoy? Creí que era tu día de descanso. —Siguió con la mirada a su hermana que daba vueltas por la sala buscando el accesorio.

—Sí, pero adelantaré trabajo para pasar una semana libre— Comenzó a levantar los cojines de los sofás sin encontrar la dichosa –y bastante cara- cartera.

—Ya… ¿No tienes un nuevo flechazo por uno de los modelos? —Alzó una ceja, con eso su hermana mayor dejó de mover cojines, la había pillado.

— ¡Es fotógrafo! ¡Fotógrafo! —El sonrojo en sus mejillas solo confirmó las sospechas de su hermana menor.

—Adelantar trabajo—Se burló la menor. —Dejaste tu cartera en la entrada, junto a tu abrigo.

—Demonios Mairin—Se quejó caminando hacia la entrada, tomo la cartera y su abrigo— No me hagas esto, quiero tener una cita para este san Valentín.

—Podrías aceptar a cualquiera de los de tu clase.

—Esos no me gustan—volvió a quejarse. —Pero claro, como tú tienes al vecino en la mira…

— ¡Aria! —Ahora la avergonzada era Mairin— Serán chocolates de amistad ¡Amistad!

Su hermana comenzó a reír, y al segundo después Mairin también.

—Suerte en tu sesión—Se despidió Mairin de su hermana.

—Suerte en tu chocolate—Aria le guiño un ojo antes de salir de su casa.

El timbre sonó minutos después de aquello, Mairin creyó por un momento que a su hermana se le olvidaba algo. Abrió la puerta con confianza pero quedó muda ante la persona que estaba ahí.

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su pregunta sonó como si lo estuviera echando de la casa. Él alzó una ceja.

—Aria me dijo que hoy te quedabas sola, así que me pidió que te acompañara— Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos al notar que ella no pretendía dejarlo pasar.

—Sí, sobre eso, hoy vienen unas amigas, así que no tienes que preocuparte—Sonaba nerviosa, cosa sospechosa para él.

—Ya… ¿Pasó algo malo?

— ¡No! Claro que no, Alain— una risa igual de nerviosa preocupo al chico.

—Mairin…

— ¡Mairin! —Una voz aguda se escuchó detrás de él.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas en la entrada y ahí estaba una chica, más o menos de la edad de Mairin muy arreglada y con unas bolsas de compras, detrás de ella un grupo de chicas que oscilaban en la misma edad que ella.

—Así que era cierto—susurró Alain afirmado en el marco de la puerta con su rostro serio.

— ¡Pues claro! —Ella suspiro ante la suerte que había tenido ahora.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Iris no sabía que papel elegir para envolver el chocolate, así que compramos más de lo pensado—Se disculpó una de ellas de cabello azul que miraba a la nombrada cargando una bolsa llena de generó y cintas.

—Yo no sé de estas cosas, ¿ok? —Ella hiso un puchero.

—Sí, si—Trato de calmarla otra de las chicas con una extraña manera de amarrarse el pañuelo en la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, le pregunté a mi hermana sobre eso de los envoltorios, tengo buenas referencias dentro—Le quitó importancia Mairin invitando a las chicas a su casa.

Una vez que todas estuvieron dentro ella se quedó mirando a Alain.

— ¿Harás chocolate? —Preguntó el un poco sorprendido.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Para quién? —Volvió a preguntar curioso.

—Alguien.

—Mairin. —Esta vez fue un regaño ante la actitud tan poco cooperativa de ella.

—No tengo por qué decirte.

Unos minutos de silencio donde Alain maldijo en su mente lo obstinada que podía ser esa niña.

—Espero que se te queme el chocolate.

Y como último comentario él se retiró de la casa, bastante molesto.

— ¡Con esa actitud no te daré nada! —Le gritó ella moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

— ¡No quiero de tu chocolate! —Le grito Alain, entrando a su casa que estaba al lado.

Mairin frunció el ceño y le mostró la lengua como protesta, cerró la puerta de golpe por el puro enfado.

Caminó hasta la sala donde sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó la más arreglada de todas.

— ¡Quien se cree ese! —Gruño cruzándose de brazos la más alta del grupo, con bonitos ojos aguamarina.

—Oh no, no se alarmen—Mairin comenzó a reír suave—Nos llevamos así.

—Su nombre es Alain ¿Cierto? —Dijo Iris, Mairin asintió.

— ¡A él le regalaras tu chocolate! —Gritó sorprendida la del pañuelo.

— ¡May, no grites! —El color de la cara de Mairin se volvió rojo tomate en un segundo.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Mairin, tu vecino es muy guapo—Dawn, de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color se acercó a la nombrada para picarle el brazo.

—Si las escucha, sólo subirán su ego—Les regaño ella moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente de un lado hacia otro.

— ¿Les parece si empezamos con el chocolate? —Sugirió Serena, notando que la conversación sobre el vecino de Mairin tenía para mucho más tiempo.

—Apoyo la idea—Iris tomó varios de los ingredientes y los llevó a la cocina.

El resto de las chicas le siguieron, tomaron el resto de ingredientes y se fueron a la cocina para preparar los _dichosos_ chocolates de san Valentín.

Bastaron 20 minutos para que la cocina pasara de estar ordenada a oler a chocolate y eso no era precisamente bueno. El olor no salía del horno, ni de alguno de los moldes con forma de corazón, salía de las paredes, del suelo y de las ropas de las chicas.

— ¿Qué salió mal? —Serena miraba la lista con ingredientes y el modo de preparación mientras repasaba lo que habían hecho.

¡No lo entendía!

—Calma Serena—La castaña del grupo trataba de calmarla en vano.

Serena estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, nunca le había costado hacer ni una sola receta, ¿por qué ahora? ¿A días de San Valentín? ¿Por qué?

—Amm… chicas…—Iris miraba curiosa como el horno empezaba a exhalar humo negro— ¿Prendimos esta cosa en algún momento?

Todas voltearon hacia ella, al darse cuenta que el humo se hacía cada vez más negro comenzaron a alarmarse.

— ¡Apaga esa cosa! —Grito Misty retrocediendo.

— ¡No sé apagarla! —Grito Iris alejándose.

— ¡Agua, agua! —Dawn corrió hacia el lavaplatos para llenar un bol con agua.

—La cocina—Chilló Mairin refregándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Corta el gas— Dijo May a quien sea. Se quedó detrás de un mueble por si esa cosa explotaba.

— ¿Dónde está eso? —Preguntó Misty volteando a ver a todos lados. Pero al notar una nueva nube negra desde el horno decidió ayudar a Dawn con el bol.

—Abre el horno y saca lo que sea que se queme—Ordenó Serena.

Peor ninguna quería acercarse a esa cosa, estaba más negro y pronto la cocina estaba llena de humo. Comenzaron a toser.

— ¡Aquí viene el agua! —Dawn y Misty tomaron los balls y lo lanzaron hacia el horno.

El agua cayó empapando, no solo el horno humeante, sino que también a Mairin.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí? —Le regaño Misty.

—Solo venía a abrir esta cosa—Estaba empapada y en sus manos una charola con chocolate negro, pero de lo carbonizado que estaba.

—Eso es malo—Susurró Iris. —Eso está más negro que yo.

Las chicas voltearon a mirar a la joven, el _chiste_ había sido inoportuno y de mal gusto.

¡El san Valentín de todas estaba arruinado!

— ¿Está Mairin?

La pregunta le había dejado desconcertado, la cara sonriente de la chica y ese traje de patinadora le parecían extraños por lo que no pudo contestar de inmediato.

—No, ella vive al lado. —Señalo con su dedo a la casa.

La joven retrocedió un poco y reviso un papel que tenía en el bolsillo. Comparó la dirección del papel con la de la casa que tiene al frente.

—Es cierto, me equivoque de número—Rio al instante notando su error— Lo siento.

Alain se le quedó mirando un poco con cara seria. Las amigas de Mairin eran muy extrañas.

—Una cosa más—Dijo antes de dar media vuelta— ¿Te llamas Alain?

— ¿Te conozco de _algo_?

—Lo dudo, pero eh escuchado de ti por una amiga—soltó una suave risa—En fin, gracias por las indicaciones.

La joven retrocedió sobre sus pasos y corrió hacia la casa continua.

Alain le restó importancia y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta la sala de estar donde había dejado una película en _pause_. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que ya conocía a la chica rubia de hace poco.

— Korrina, es de la clase de al lado—Susurró dándose cuenta de por qué le sonaba su cara. — ¿Sabrá a quien Mairin le dará su chocolate?

El sonido de la televisión continuó, unas explosiones por el choque de un auto en la pantalla se veían muy reales a pesar de los años en que se grabó esa escena. Pero él no pudo sacarse de la cabeza aquella pregunta.

Korrina lanzó un grito al aire en cuanto entro a la casa de su amiga Mairin, olía a humo y chocolate chamuscado. Encima ninguna de ellas se veía precisamente _bien_ con el cabello despeinado y manchas oscuras por la ropa.

— ¿Qué explotó? —Preguntó asustada.

—El San Valentín—Contestó Iris junto a una risa desanimada.

—Eso no tiene gracia—Se quejó Misty, sentada en el sofá susurrando cosas que ninguna escuchaba.

—Ya llegaste Korrina.

La nombrada volteo al pasillo del fondo, por donde venía Mairin con una toalla sobre la cabeza y su ropa húmeda.

—Si… ¿Estás bien?

—Podría estar mejor—Se rio con eso pero a nadie le hiso gracia.

—Serena aún no sale de la cocina—Interrumpió May acercándose al grupo.

—Será mejor dejarla—Dijo Dawn sonriendo nerviosa—Ya sabes… está realmente _mal_ por eso del chocolate.

— ¿Por qué?

—Verás Korrina—Misty se levantó del sofá para acercase de igual manera— Ella era la encargada de la receta y la preparación pero…

—Las cosas no salieron del todo bien—Terminó de hablar May— El chocolate se quemó, arruinamos el horno de Mairin y…

— ¡La mitad de la cocina está cubierta de chocolate chamuscado! —Iris puso la guinda de la torta mientras reía.

—Iris—Regaño Misty.

—Deja, tiene razón—Defendió Dawn calmando el temperamento de la chica.

Todas miraron al suelo lamentando la perdida de dinero en esos ingredientes para el dichoso chocolate de San Valentín, el ambiente estaba muy intranquilo, cosa muy extraña en el grupo de amigas que siempre estaban riendo entre ellas.

Korrina notó eso, y con el fin de animar las cosas fue a la cocina a ver el estado en que se encontraba. Al entrar vio como Serena seguía leyendo la receta junto a un montón de ollas y recipientes con mezclas de chocolate-o eso quiso creer ella- y crema de sabores dulces.

En efecto, la cocina estaba horrible.

Y Serena no estaba mejor.

—Amiga… —Saludó acercándose con una sonrisa, la joven se asustó un poco y al cruzar miradas sus ojos se aguaron.

—Ay, Korrina… Todo está arruinado.

—No es así, encontraremos la manera de arreglar todo eso.

May entró a la cocina detrás de la recién llegada, llamó al resto para que se reunieran en la cocina lo más pronto posible.

—Yo dije que compráramos el chocolate hecho— apuntó Iris cruzándose de brazos pero sonriendo ligeramente.

—A la próxima te escucharemos a Iris— Apoyó Misty sonriendo de igual manera.

—Vamos Serena, es culpa de todas que esta cocina este peor que el cuarto de un chico— Rio May mirando a la joven con dulzura.

—Miren—Dawn atrajo toda la atención— La cocina es un desastre, pero lo hicimos juntas…

—Como todo lo que hacemos—Comentó Mairin.

Ellas se miraron unas a otras, luego a la cocina, fijaron su mirada en sus ropas, para al fin echar a reír por todo esto.

—La única que se salvó fue Korrina—Dijo Serena mientras reía.

Todas miraron a la rubia, otro juego de miradas entre ellas, la cocina y sus ropas para terminar de nuevo en ella.

—Eso no me parece justo—Comenzó a decir Misty, rodeando a la joven que recién había llegado.

—A mí tampoco—Esta vez fue Iris que tomó una de las ollas que aún tenía chocolate dentro.

— ¿Ch-Chicas? —Korrina estaba asustada por las miradas de sus amigas.

En casos como estos no podían llamarlas así, su ropa corría peligro.

— ¡A ella! —Gritaron todas tomando el resto de chocolate que estaba en la pared y la mesa.

Rodearon a Korrina para abrazarla entre todas mientras el chocolate se esparcía sobre el rostro de la chica. Serena se quedó mirando el _ataque_ de la pobre Korrina sintiéndose algo mal por darle una idea.

Una de las ollas cayó al suelo vacía, todas se alejaron de Korrina para apreciar su creación; ahora ella estaba igual que todas, con el cabello desordenado, olía a humo y chocolate chamuscado, con manchas de la mezcla en toda la ropa y como toque final, un delantal para cocinar igual de manchado.

— ¿Era necesario colocarme esto? —Gruño ella molesta pero a la vez riéndose por su apariencia.

— ¡Igualdad! —Le dijo Mairin que aun sostenía una olla con algo de chocolate. Tomo un poco y se lo lanzó a Korrina al rostro.

Pero ella fue más rápida y se movió para esquivar lo que parecía ser chocolate, la masa de extraño tono de café viajo hasta el cabello de Serena –que había tratado de no machar- el sonido desagradable de la masa al contacto con la cabeza de la chica hiso que todas mostraran muecas de asco.

— Sonó peor de lo que huele—Dijo Dawn a lo que el resto asintió.

— ¡Mairin!—Serena parecía muy molesta, ¡su cabello!

—Lo siento, lo siento—Ella soltó la olla para tomar un mantel y acercarlo a Serena.

Ella aceptó el trapo y trató de sacar lo más rápido posible el _chocolate_ de su cabeza. De pronto todo se había vuelto incómodo, entre ellas tenían ciertas reglas sobre qué cosas NO hacerle a las otras, en el caso de Serena –y Dawn- Era no manchar su cabello.

—Esto se ve mal—Susurró Iris preocupada. May asintió sin saber qué más hacer.

Una regla se había roto.

—En verdad lo siento—Mairin se notaba muy mal por lo que había hecho.

—Ya…—Serena no disimulaba su enfado.

Dio la espalda a la dueña de casa mientras terminaba de sacarse el chocolate del cabello, Mairin miró al suelo preocupada sobre si ella se enfadaría mucho.

Una masa de crema de frambuesa cayó sobre la cabeza de Mairin. Grande fue su sorpresa y de todas ahí presentes cuando se dieron cuenta que vino de la mano de Serena.

—Ahora estamos a mano—Rio Serena, detrás de ella había un bol con restos de salsa de frambuesa que no sabía a frambuesa.

Un suspiro de Misty fue lo único que necesitaron para darse cuenta que todo estaba bien, otra vez.

—Deberíamos limpiar—Sugirió Dawn cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero terminemos con lo que empezamos—Dijo Iris, tomó un poco de chocolate blanco y se lo arrojó a la cara de Dawn.

Ella comenzó a toser, saco un poco de chocolate de su cara y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

—Me las vas a pagar—Dawn de igual forma tomo una de las ollas y con sus manos sacó el contenido de ella para arrojarlo a la morena, pero esta era mucho más rápida y lo que sea que fuera eso cayó en la ropa de Misty.

— ¡Fallaste, fallaste! —Se burló Iris alejándose de la mira de su amiga.

— ¡Dawn! —Gruño Misty, pero la nombrada estaba concentrada en apuntar a Iris.

—Esperen, la comida no es para eso—Se quejó May, hasta que el resto de chocolate blanco -que antes tenía Iris y ahora lo poseía Korrina- cayó en su cara.

— ¡10 puntos por el rostro! —Celebró la rubia empuñando su mano.

Salsa de frambuesa le cayó en la espalda, volteo a ver quién era. Serena y Mairin se ocultaban detrás de una silla.

— ¡20 por la espalda! —Gritaron a la vez.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó lanzándose comida –si a eso se le llamaba comida- riendo y dejando de lado el asunto de los malditos chocolates. Para cuando dieron las 8:00 pm comenzaron a limpiar el desastre y asearse un poco para irse a sus casas.

Aria llegó media hora después a su casa, agotada y desilusionada pues no consiguió llamar la atención de ese fotógrafo.

El maldito ya tenía novia.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con sus llaves, olio su hogar; un molesto aroma a chocolate chamuscado impregnaba todo el ambiente.

— ¡Mairin! —Grito alarmado, de la puerta de la cocina se asomaron todas. — ¡Qué demonios pasó! ¿Qué se quemó?

— ¡El San Valentín!

El chiste de Iris no hiso gracia a Aria, que estaba cubriéndose la nariz con su mano por las náuseas de la mezcla por el chocolate quemado y las salsas que trataron de hacer.

El resto comenzó a reír.

Días antes de San Valentín: 5

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte, y pronto traer la segunda y ultima. Pregunta:

 _¿Para quienes serán los chocolates de las chicas?_


End file.
